Crazy Girl
by 00ThisVeggiePerson00
Summary: Noah is finally ready to say those 3 little words.


**Crazy Girl**

**So, this is my first story. Song-fic actually, so please be nice. And I don't own glee or Crazy Girl by the Eli Young Band or any other song mentioned.**

It had almost been six months since he started dating Rachel Berry. Six wonderful crazy months. And Noah Puckerman was ready to say those three little words. But the problem with those three words are that they make you vulnerable. Very vulnerable actually. Well, they would make Puck feel vulnerable. So many questions going through his mind.

_How do I tell her? Will she say it back? Should I tell in song? What song? Should I play the song in glee, or alone? _

He was sitting on his couch at home thinking these thoughts, when suddenly he heard his little sister Sarah playing some kind of Lady Gaga music. Which made him think of Kurt. Which made him grab the phone and start to dial Kurt's number.

"_Puckerman, If your calling to see where Rach-"_

"No, Kurt It's not that. Mine and Rachel's anniversary is coming up and-"

"_And you need gift suggestions. Puckerman she-"_

"Dammit Kurt. Stop interrupting me! As I was saying, I want to tell Rachel I love her." Puck held the phone away from his ear when he heard the high squeals start.

Four minutes later Kurt finally started using real words.

"_Come over right now!"_

"Fine" Puck sighed closed his phone and started hi way to Kurt's house.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

To say Puck was surprised when he got to the Hummel/Hudson house would be an understatement. There sitting on their couch were Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Sam and Quinn.

"What are they doing here Kurt? This is supposed to be a secret."

"Oh Puck, shut up. We all knew this was coming. And besides I only told her closest friends about it." Kurt replied.

"Can you please hurry up, Puckerman. Me and Britt have places to be." Santana said.

"Fine. I love Rachel. You guys can go now." After he said this you could hear the crickets chirping.

"DUH!" They all said in unison.

"No, Puck you need help. So they are not leaving. " Kurt said shortly afterwards.

"Okay then. I want to tell Rachel I love her, in song preferably. Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Sing any Barbra Streisand song. She loves those right?" Sam asked.

"Nah, too easy." Puck shot the idea down immediately. He wanted to be original. A song she liked but a song that seemed out of the ordinary for her to like. Most importantly a song that showed how much he loved her.

"Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillatt." Blaine said. Sam and Quinn were quick to send them a glare.

"Nah" Puck said again "Sam and Quinn already did that. I'm pretty sure they would be really pissed if I took that since their back together."

Blaine just nodded and started brainstorming again. Puck didn't ever think that finding a song to sing to his girlfriend would be this hard.

Quinn interrupted his thoughts and said " When me and Rach were on the way to the mall yesterday she slapped my hand away from the radio so she could listen to some country song. It was defiantly not something I would think Rachel would listen to."

Puck was a little skeptical about what Quinn said. Even though Rachel and Quinn had been best friends since the end of the summer when they both realized that Finn was just a confused awkward giant, and nothing to fight over.

He decided to ignore his doubts and ask what the song was anyway. Some song called _Crazy Girl_ by The Eli Young Band. After he got the name of the song and who it was by he rushed home to learn the notes and words so he could sing it to Rachel on Monday it Glee.

**:::::::::::::::**

The next morning while getting ready for school, Puck made sure that he was wearing Rachel's favorite shirt. She said it _really showed how green his eyes were _her words not his. He got in his truck and started on his way to his girlfriends house. When she climbed in his truck he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, my Jewish-American Princess. How are you doing this wonderful morning?"

"Good, Noah really good. You must be too considering your awful chirpiness." She smirked at him. And all he good do was smile back.

The drive was pretty much silent until they got to the high school. He helped her out and as soon as he was out he grabbed his guitar. After that he looked down into her big doe eyes and kissed her cheek.

She beamed up at him "What was that for?"

And his only response was a shrug.

**:::::::::::::::**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, and without a hitch. When finally it was time for Glee. He walked into Glee and as usual she was already in her seat. He found out he couldn't look her in the eyes. So he just kept his head down all the way to his seat beside her.

When Will came in he volunteered to go first.

"This goes out to Rachel." Everyone shot him knowing looks while she just looked at him confused. Then he started the first notes of the song.

"_**Baby why you wanna cry?You really oughta know that IJust have to walk away sometimesWe're gonna do what lovers doWe're gonna have a fight or twoBut I ain't ever changin' my mind**_

After the first part Puck knew that she recognized the song. And she smile sweetly at him._**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhereSilly woman, come here, let me hold youHave I told you lately?I love you like crazy, girl**_

Her eyes widened at this part but swayed to the music in her seat. All the girls joined in and also swayed in their seat. _**Wouldn't miss a single dayI'd probably just fade awayWithout you, I'd lose my mindBefore you ever came alongI was livin' life all wrongSmartest thing I ever did was make you all mineCrazy girl, don't you know that I love you?And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhereSilly woman, come here, let me hold youHave I told you lately?I love you like crazy, girlCrazy girlCrazy girl, don't you know that I love you?And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhereSilly woman, come here, let me hold youHave I told you lately,I love you like Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you?And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhereSilly woman, come here, let me hold youHave I told you lately?I love you like crazy, girlLike crazyCrazy girlLike crazyCrazy girlLike crazy" **_

After he finished he saw Rachel walk towards him.

"That was beautiful, Noah." she said

"Thanks, Rach." He was kind of disappointed when the first thing she said wasn't _I love you_. Then she stood up on her tippy toes and whispered

"I love you too, Noah." Only heaven knows how much that made his heart flutter. And hell no, he did not just sound like a girl. He picked his small girlfriend up and spun her around. He crushed his lips against hers then whispered back

"I love you too Rachel. So Fucking much!"

And at that time they good have both died happy.


End file.
